Cloudens
by Gatomon13
Summary: 12 year old Roseary Marleo has wished all her life to go to a differnt world from earth. Reality changes for her, Misuki Ryolie, and Timoro Zorro when they meet strange creatures that need help saveing thier world.


Chapter 1

Strange Encountor

"Ring...Ring..Ring,SLAM!"

"Roseary wake up it's time for school," a voice yelled from afar. There was a still pause for a moment."ROSEARY!"

I quickly shot out of my bed and yelled,"I'm up now mom stop yelling!"

"Ok darling."

"Geez." Hi I'm Roseary Marleo and I am 12 years old. I live with my mom and dad. I live a typical normal life like everyone else, but I wish i could escape this world.

I got all ready for school and headed out the door. My friend was waiting for me so i rushed to her. Her name is Misuki Ryolie.

"Hey Roseary I cant wait to get to school."

"Why cant you wait, your always telling me what a bore it is."

"Dont tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what Misuki?"

Today there's a new kid and people have told me he's cute. I want to meet him."

"That's just like you Misuki." We kept walking until something stopped us. A boy who jumped on a lege and started to run. It looked as if he was being chaced. He ran by us on the lege and glared at me as he went by.

"Who was that, do you know who he is Rose?"

"No I dont Misuki.

We both saw police cars going the same way the boy did.

"Do you think thier chacing that boy?" Misuki asked.

"I have no idea Misuki."

When we got to the school we saw some police officers drop off a kid. Misuki and I waited to see who it was. "The boy from earlier," I said shocked.

"That is him is it Rose?" Misuki said.

"Yah, I remember those orange eye's," I whispered.

"What did you say Rose?" Misuki asked.

"Um, nothing."

"Ok, if you say so Rose."

We went up to were the boy was at. When he turned around we hid.

"What are we doing Rose?" Misuki asked.

"Investagating!" I responded.

"I thought you were a sky person?" Misuki asked.

"I am but were not going to talk to him." A moment passed and we looked around the corner. He was gone! "Misuki do you know where he went?"

"No i dont Rose."

I felt a gental tap on my shoulder. When I turned around it shocked me. "Your the boy from this morning!" I yelled. Then I realize i spoke to him and hid behind Misuki.

"What are you doing over at this corner?" the boy asked.

"Um ... this is... where we stand every mourning," Misuki said, "right Rose?

"Um..right."

"Why is that girl standing behind you?" the boy asked.

"She's not so good around people, she's shy," Misuki answered.

"Thats weird, I knew when I ran by you that you where different."

I felt my face burn red with anger. Before I knew it I exploded. "Who do you think you are saying things like that to me? You dont even know me."

"If you want to know I am Timoro Zorro."

"Thats not what I meant and you know that."

"You asked me who I was now the proper thing to do is tell me who you are."

"Fine if you must know I am Roseary Marleo, and this is my friend Misuki Ryolie."

"Wow odd person and now and odd name your just the oddest."

"SHUT UP!," I yelled," You are the ruddest person I have ever met, go home and leave me alone."

"Sorry I cant."

"Why not!" I asked angerly.

"I'm the new student here."

"Well then dont talk to me here or annywhere."

"Fine with me, I dont like talking to your kind annyway."

"Come on Misuki lets get to gym."

"Aleight Rose I'm coming."

I heard footsteps behind us. When I stopped they stopped too. I looked around and it was Timoro. "Why are you following us?" I asked. He just stared at me. "Come on answer me."

"Rose you told him not to talk to you," Misuki said.

"Oh right, well now you can answer me. Why are you following us?"

"The principal told me to follow you all day. Apperently your a good student."

"Apperently, whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well you did yell at me, thats not so good."

"Whatever my head hurts, just follow us." The bell rang, and I closed my ears and fell to the floor.

"Rose are you alright?" Misuki asked.

"Yah," I responded.

"Whats up with her?" Timoro asked.

"Oh, Rose is afraid of loud noises," Misuki responded.

"Dont tell him that Misuki," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose"

"Thats just pathedic," Timoro said.

"Why are you still talking," I asked," lets just get to gym." As we were walking I heard a quite and gentle voice.

"Over... here," said the voice," Roseary over here."

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Misuki asked.

"Shush!" I wispered.

"By the... red building," said the voice.

I started to run to the red building. It sounded like Misuki and Timoro were following me. I ran as fast as I could, with the voice stuck in my mind. It felt like destany. "Where are you?" I yelled. Then a big light surrounded us. A figure was shone in the light.

"Nice to meet you Roseary, I'm Keru."


End file.
